1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to seat mechanisms used with vehicles such as lawn and garden tractors.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide small vehicles such as garden tractors with seats that can be selectively adjusted fore and aft. These prior art seats provide mechanisms that direct or guide the seats longitudinally as the seat's position is changed, and also provide mechanisms for locking or securing the seat in a desired position. Many prior art mechanisms require the use of tools for loosening the seat so it can be adjusted. Other mechanisms allow the operator to loosen the seat for adjustment with his hand. However, many of these hand actuated seat position mechanisms are relatively complex, and include a relatively large number of parts. The cost of the mechanisms is thereby increased. Also, many hand actuated seat adjustment mechanisms require the operator to dismount the vehicle before adjusting the position of the seat.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a seat mechanism that is adjustable to a plurality of fore and aft positions without requiring the use of tools. It would be desirable to provide a mechanism that can be adjusted by the operator when he is seated on the vehicle. It would be desirable to provide a mechanism with a means for latching or securing the seat in a desired position such that the latching means includes only a small number of parts. Also, it would be desirable to provide a seat structure having a mechanism for guiding the seat longitudinally that includes a relatively small number of parts.